The Past can Kill
by PureIrish1916
Summary: A murder is killing Beacon students and Ruby decides to try and find him.


Team RWBY walked through Vale looking in its shops and restaurants as they would normally do on the weekend when they noticed a large group of people standing around at an alley. They decide to find out what was going on, when they got over there they saw police tape blocking the entrance to the alley and a figure covered in a sheet. "What happened here?" Blake asked one of the officers stationed there, "There's been a murder." he responded. "A murder!" The team said in unison the shock of what they had heard clear in their voices. "Yep, this has been the third one this month, and if we don't solve this fast there's going to be panic." The soldier said. The team just looked at each other "Had three people have really been killed in a month and none of them knew" they all thought to themselves. After hearing that news team RWBY didn't feel like staying in Vale much longer and returned to Beacon. Once they got back they all got a message on their scrolls saying they were to assemble in the hall immediately. The team did as they were told and assembled in the hall, once they got there they saw team JNPR "Hey guys!" Ruby called to them. "Oh hey Ruby" Jaune said "Do you know what this is about?" He asked. "No clue" Ruby answered "Guess we'll find out now." Pyrrha said gesturing towards the stand which Professor Ozpin was walking towards.

"Hello students" Ozpin began "The reason I have assembled you is that, as many of you probably know is that three people have been murdered in the last month" after he said this there was a hum of people whispering to each other about what Ozpin had just said. "But what you probably didn't know" he continued "Is that every person that has been murdered is a student of Beacon." The room went silent, "and it is because of this that I am asking each and every one of you to be careful wandering the streets of Vale. Also there is now a curfew, all students must be within the school by ten o'clock. That is all you may return to your dorms, and remember be careful." Once he had finished the crowd slowly dispersed everyone shocked to discover that someone was killing students from beacon. Team RWBY didn't say a word to each other as they made their way back to their dorm they were all too surprised by what they just heard to think, so they all just went to bed early.

 _Two weeks later:_

"There has been two more murders in the last two weeks" Blake said as they were eating breakfast in the canteen "Whoever is doing this is killing more frequently." "I hate how it seems like we can't do anything to help" Ruby began "I want to see whoever's doing this to be brought to justice and to answer for what he's done!" "Hey Ruby" Weiss started "Don't tell me your planning on going after them. If you are that's crazy, whoever this is they've been able to kill very capable Beacon students some of which were in sixth year how would you take them down." Weiss said sternly. "I DON'T KNOW!" Ruby shouted making Yang and Blake jump in shock. "All I know is that I can't just sit here and do nothing while are classmates die at the hands of a lunatic." Ruby said calming down. The team stayed silent for a few minutes before Weiss broke the silence "Don't we have a class in ten minutes." She said, at the mention of their next class made everyone forget about what they were talking about and rush to class.

 _One week later:_

Weiss was on her way back to their dorm after Professor Port stopped her to ask her how she was doing but started telling one of his crazy stories, once she arrived she noticed Yang was pacing the room looking worried and Ruby wasn't there. "Um, Yang what's wrong and where is Ruby?" Weiss asked, "THAT IS WHAT'S WRONG!" Yang shouted "Ruby is gone and I think she went looking for the person killing the students!" Yang said her voice calmer after realizing that she had made Weiss jump the first time. "SHE DID WHAT?!" Weiss shouted with venom in her voice, she had said to Ruby that going after the killer was suicide but she went along anyway, Weiss was furious. "Come on we're going to find Ruby." Weiss commanded, Yang didn't object. As they went to leave their dorm Blake walked in, "W-What's going on?" she asked. "Come on we'll fill you in on the way." Yang said rushing past the faunus girl.

 _Half an hour later in Vale:_

Ruby had been following clues from the most recent crime scenes in the hope that they would lead her to the killer. She was also keeping an eye on a student who was walking on his own for he may have been the killer's next target. She tailed the student to see if anything would happen but after an hour or so she gave up to keep searching for clues, but that's when she heard a scream coming from a nearby alley that the student had gone down. She knew this would happen the second she leaves he would get attacked so she ran at top speed in the direction of the scream. Once she got there the student was shivering on the ground below a person Ruby didn't recognise, "Get outta here." Ruby said to the boy, he obviously didn't need to be told twice because after Ruby said that he was on his feet and running. The person who stood before Ruby was a tall red haired faunus man wearing a black suit, a Grimm mask and wielded a long red sword. "So may I assume you are the one who's been killing the Beacon students." Ruby said her voice full of hatred for the man before her. "You would be correct." He replied, "Then I'm gonna make you pay for the things that you've done." Ruby said before launching towards him at full speed not knowing how much she had under estimated her opponent.

 _Five minutes ago:_

Weiss, Yang and Blake had been looking for their leader for half an hour now and they had come across no sign of the girl. "Where is she?" Yang said her voice filled with worry, "Calm down Yang." Blake said "I'm sure we'll find her eventually." Blake said hoping that she was right. As the team was walking down the road a terrified looking boy came running towards them. "Wow what's wrong?" Weiss asked the boy, "Some guy was about to kill me until this girl with a red hood came by and stopped him, I think she started to fight him but I ran before anything happened." The boy said panting. The girls just looked at each other for a moment before Yang broke the silence "WHERE WAS THIS?!" she screamed, "Down the street, t-they're in an alley two blocks down." The boy whimpered. The second the girls heard this they ran to where the boy had said.

It did not take the girls long to get to the alley but once they turned the corner they wished they were faster. A man was standing before them his sword drawn and plunged into Ruby, it had gone straight through the girl's gut leaving the point visibly covered in blood. Ruby was gasping and coughing up blood before she went limp. It was then when the man pushed her off of his sword where she fell back onto the ground unmoving, once Ruby hit the ground the man took off, Weiss and Blake too stunned at what they were seeing just stood there while Yang ran to her sister. Yang fell to her knees next to her sister's body, Ruby lay there unmoving and staring blankly into nothing while a pool of crimson liquid slowly grew from beneath her. "R-Ruby no, no not you Ruby please no!" Yang whispered to herself as she stared at her sister shocked at the realization that Ruby was dead. Weiss had started bawling as she joined Yang next to Ruby's body while Blake just kept standing there. "I know who that was." Blake said not moving her gaze from where the man had gone. "Who was it?" Weiss asked between sobs. "That was the leader of the White Fang that was Adam." Blake said. "I'm" Yang started her voice turning into a growl "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Yang went to go after him but Weiss stopped her, Yang shot her a look that would have made Weiss recoil any other time. "We, we need to bring Ruby's body back to Beacon." Weiss said still crying "We can't just leave her here." Blake got her scroll and called for an emergency dropship to pick them up, but Yang was still looking down the alley. " _I'm going to find you."_ she said her voice full of hatred " _And when I do, you are going to wish you were dead."_

 **A/N: I can continue this but I'm leaving it here and I left the fight between Ruby and Adam to your imagination. Review as you will and let me know if you want a sequel.**


End file.
